Stay in Shadow
by The Crystal Rose
Summary: It was disappointing to be let down by your father and even more so to receive the looks of pity others threw her way. But Bra knew better and even on one of the biggest days of her life, she knew her father would never let her down. He would always stay in shadow.


_AN:_ So I wrote this a few months back for Halloween and posted it on my blog. Since I'm running into a few issues with my new short story that I'm trying to get out (which was supposed to be posted on Christmas) and I've hit a small writer's block wall with Book II, I figured I'll just post this on FF for now. This is just a cute little one-shot about Bra and Vegeta. Enjoy!

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own DBZ…

_SUMMARY:_ It was disappointing to be let down by your father and even more so to receive the looks of pity others threw her way. But Bra knew better and even on one of the biggest days of her life, she knew her father would never let her down. He would always stay in shadow.

…_And onto the story…_

_Stay in Shadow_

She sighed as she once again fiddled with the plush orange abomination she wore, frowning as her mother batted her hands away to fix the costume. It was uncomfortable in some places and Bra had to fight the urge to pick at the outfit again. She knew her mother would only adjust it back into its unpleasant position, so instead the young child closed her eyes and grimaced.

Playing a pumpkin wasn't exactly what she had in mind for the play and she scowled when she heard the main role had been given to an older girl in a different grade from her, and after spending a good day crying over it to her mother, Bra eventually got over it as much as she could. Chewing on her bottom lip, she watched as her mother knelt before her to adjust the green beret before smoothing out her hair affectionately.

Stepping back, Bulma smiled down at her daughter, who glanced up at her with wide eyes and a deep scowl on her face.

"Oh honey, don't look that way! You make such a cute pumpkin!" Bulma exclaimed.

Bra grunted, causing Bulma to smile at how the small sound reminded her of Vegeta.

"I didn't even try out for the stupid pumpkin! I wanted to play Sissy!" She complained as she glared in the direction of the girl who claimed the role. She watched as the older girl sat several chairs away from her, a teacher expertly placing makeup on her face before shooing the girl away. "This play doesn't even need a pumpkin…"

Bulma shook her head as she packed away her cosmetics. Finally, she knelt down before her daughter and pecked her on the forehead. "Sweetie, even the smallest of roles are important," she attempted to reassure her. "You may think the role of the pumpkin doesn't mean much, but it could change the whole play if you weren't in it."

"I guess," Bra murmured. Just as Bulma pulled her daughter in for one more hug, a resounding clap could be heard and all attention was turned to Bra's teacher. The older woman was graying with weathered skin and white hair pulled into a messy bun. Her clothes looked stuffy and uncomfortable, even itchy in Bra's opinion, but she couldn't deny the woman's grandmotherly attitude and sweet nature.

"Okay, kids! Be ready, the auditorium is packed, the stage is ready, so let's put on a great play. Remember, have fun!" Bra eventually stopped listening as she ran to the front of the room where the tall red curtain hung to hide the stage. She peeled it back a bit and peaked out to see the auditorium was indeed packed with only a few empty seats remaining. She searched the crowd and eventually found her brother sitting with his head tilted downward, his face lit by the light of his phone. She knew better than to check the seat next to him, but did so anyway.

It was empty.

She knew her father hated making public appearances, especially when it had to deal with functions like school and mingling with those he felt were weaker beings, but Bra couldn't help but feel a flutter of disappointment as she searched the crowd, then the shadow of the balcony, but it was too dark for her to see, the spotlights blinding her for a moment.

If only she knew how to sense ki.

A hand on her shoulder startled the young girl and Bra turned to see her mother bending over her with a gentle smile. She kissed the top of her head and leaned even further down to whisper, "You know he'll come," to which Bra nodded and smiled.

Finally, her mother turned to leave and Bra watched as the first of the children were ushered on stage before the curtain rose. She could hear applause and then the narrator giving the introduction to the play, _The Myth of Halloween_, before the first scene begun. Bra stood off to the side behind the curtains as she watched the beginnings of the scene play out, the girl she had glared at earlier falling into her role with ease and she became even more nervous than before.

From behind her, Bra could hear the murmur of voices and she turned away from the stage to see who it was. Off to the side, standing near the exit, were two young girls leaning close to one another and from this distance, a normal human wouldn't be able to pick up what they were saying, but unfortunately, Bra's half Saiya-jin genes gave her the ability to hear exactly what they were talking about.

And she didn't like it.

"Did you see my Dad's in the front row?" the girl with brown hair, dressed in straws and tan clothe, whispered. "He always makes sure he gets the best spot in the house for me. It makes me feel kind of bad for her," she murmured while glancing in Bra's direction.

The other girl nodded, her blonde hair bunched up in a bun so her skeleton costume could be seen. "I can't imagine my father not showing. She must hate him, I know I would if I was in her position," she said while throwing Bra a clear look of pity, before blanching in surprise when Bra glared menacingly at the two.

Just as she was about to march over there, her teacher shooed the girls away while wagging her finger at them in a shameful manner. The two girls quickly walked back to their vanity tables, avoiding Bras hateful gaze.

"Don't let those two bother you, sweetheart," her teacher said as she patted the young girl on her shoulder. "And I'm sure your father is just busy."

Bra shook her head. "He'll come," she said determinedly.

Looking up, she saw her teacher nod skeptically before giving her a small smile and a gentle push towards the stage. "Your scene is almost up, dear. Get ready."

Bra nodded and stood near the edge of the curtains with the rest of the kids, awaiting their cue. When the girl who played Sissy began to twirl around in amazement, the group of pumpkins ran out onto the stage and began to dance and sing. During her performance, Bra continued to glance up at the shadows of the balcony, away from the bright lights in search of her father, but when she still didn't see him, she almost faltered in her steps in disappointment.

Her part was nearing its end and it took much of Bra's control not to cry on stage and to keep the fake smile in place. Just as the scene began to wrap up, the audience stood and applauded, and Bra looked to her mother and brother for reassurance. They were both standing and smiling, they're hands clapping with the rest of the audience.

Just before Bra turned to head back off stage, she saw her brother turn towards the upper balcony and then glance back at her. He pointed towards the far back in the darkest part of the seats and as Bra turned to head off stage, she glanced up in the corner to see a familiar shadowy figure with flame-like hair leaning back with his one knee propped up against the wall and a brilliant smile broke out on her face.

With excitement, Bra waved before running off stage. She could still see the gazes others threw her way, but she ignored them. She didn't care if they didn't know the truth, she did.

Her father never let her down.

_oOo_

_The End_


End file.
